


Bunny Dreams

by Ziane



Series: "Everyday is Everyday" - WangXian Week 2019 [2]
Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Boys In Love, Day 2, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, WangXian Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Wei Wuxian believes he has reincarnated in a hare.





	Bunny Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 (Wednesday 13th): Confessions / **Reincarnation** / Fantasy AU
> 
> A short ficlet for today! I hope you like it ꒰˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩̩̩๑꒱♡  
> This fic is SFW! ╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑  
> 

A wraparound darkness invades his conscience and then, suddenly, the brightest of lights blinds him. Wei Wuxian blinks twice, squinting his eyes as if that could help his confusion. Trying to discern his whereabouts, he looks at both sides, but he’s not used yet to the brightness. _Looks like I’m in the open_ , he wonders, closing his eyes to ease the stinging pain of the unmerciful light.

Fresh, tender grass damped in dew drops. _Why does it_ _smell_ _as if I wanted to eat it?_   The thought makes him chuckle, but no sound comes out of his mouth. The vivid green of the forest and the chirping of the birds reach his senses, and by instinct, two big, fluffy ears stand firm and tall. _What?_   He glances down, his mind settling in the present, his senses registering his surroundings. A pair of black paws covered in fur move slightly in the herbage, but another white ball at his side catches his attention. _A_ _bunny!_   The white hare hops his way across the grass, and Wei Wuxian attempts a leap forward.

 _I’m tiny!_ He shouts, chuckling in his mind. _Where am I?_

A few hares join them and hop his way forward. The bundle sneaks into the bushes, and the white ball by his side glances at him while wrinkling his nose before he joins them too. _Wait for me_ , Wei Wuxian says, following blindly the horde of bunnies as though it’s what he has to do. He jumps onto the soft bushes without a second thought, crawling to the other side along with his peers. _This is too easy_ , he says, shaking a hind leg when a leaf gets stuck on it. _Where are you guys going?_ As much as he tries to produce any sound nothing comes out, but his mind is as sharp as ever, perhaps lightheaded and dizzy because of the closeness to the ground.

Wei Wuxian stands on his hind legs, sniffing the air when the cool scent of sandalwood invades his nostrils. It reminds him of Lan Wangji, and he smiles inwardly. _The world looks so different when you’re little_. He discerns a white blurring figure in the distance and the hares hustling to reach it, so Wei Wuxian hops and leaps closer and closer until his vision clears and he identifies who’s kneeling in the ground surrounded by bunnies.

 _Lan Zhan!!!_ He shouts as loud as he can from sheer happiness. The pristine and almost painfully solemn image of Lan Wangji startles him. His expressionless features stare listlessly at the hares, both his hands over his knees, fists clenched in a deadly grip and lips pressed in a thin line. _Lan Zhan, I’m here!_ Wei Wuxian darts near his lap, dodging peaceful bunnies and disturbing the seeming peace of the scenery. But he has to reach Lan Wangji, tell him he’s there, that he’s a bunny. No matter how loud he shouts or the ruckus he forms among his peers that his voice can only be heard in his head.

 _Don’t ignore me._ A worrisome tune conquers his thoughts. He stands on his hind legs again, pressing both his paws on Lan Wangji’s lap, but he doesn’t even get a glance or a glare. How would he love to be lectured by Lan Wangji right now! Wei Wuxian rounds him, jumping to grab his attention, but his dear Lan Zhan seems to be lost in his thoughts.

Staring at his palms, Lan Wangji’s lower lip quivers and Wei Wuxian stops at a halt. The scene is heartbreaking somehow but he cannot understand why. _Lan Zhan?_ His clear eyes stare at his hands behind hooded lids, ignoring the two red dots fixed on him. Wei Wuxian prowls to his back, sneaking into the hair pooling at his side and finding what he was looking for.

Wei Wuxian tugs and pulls, using all his mighty force, his teeth clenching around the white forehead ribbon to no avail. A pair of warm, caring hands wrap around his fluffy body and lift him in the air. He feels suddenly dizzy until a hint of relief crosses his mind when Lan Wangji rests him carefully on his lap. _Don’t ignore me, Wangji-_ _xiong_. Wei Wuxian moves around, circling the comfortable lap of Lan Wangji, crawling up his stomach while glancing up at him in another unavailing attempt to grab his attention. He needs Lan Wangji to recognize him.

 _No!_ Wei Wuxian shudders when a clear drop runs down his cheek and Lan Wangji closes his eyes for a moment, denying him of the calming vision of his eyes. Lan Wangji picks him up close to his chest, hugging him tenderly while Wei Wuxian lifts his head up and nuzzles at his lips, recognizing the salty taste of tears. _Don’t cry, Lan Zhan. Why are you crying?_ It shrinks his heart; it shatters to pieces every time a droplet trickles down his cheeks. _Please, I don’t want to see you crying again. Please._

“Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji sobs, breaking Wei Wuxian’s heart.

_I’m here with you!_

“Come back to me, please.” Lan Wangji’s sorrow conquers his heart too. Wei Wuxian wants to cry with him, to shout, to show him he’s there and there is no reason to cry. Never again. _Lan Zhan, please…_ Cradled against his chest, Wei Wuxian feels his soul shattering in a hundred pieces by the sight; the impotence of watching someone so close to him cry his heart out surrounded by bunnies but truly alone. Albeit he’s right there. _Why can’t you listen t_ _o me?_ _What happened to you? What happened_ _to me?_

Wei Wuxian squirms out of his hold, but he’s trapped there, something clings to his limbs, prevents him from moving. Lan Wangji’s hands? He wants to run away, far, far away from the crying Lan Wangji. He wants to see him smiling, or angry, or fighting with him for whatever stupid reason they can find, but not crying. “Please, please, please,” he murmurs, restlessly rolling and turning.

“Wei Ying?” Lan Wangji says, stroking his cheek tenderly. “Wei Ying!”

“Lan Zhan, please!” Wei Wuxian blinks twice when, with a wave of his hand, Lan Wangji illuminates the room and everything is gone. “I’m not tiny,” he whispers, narrowing his gaze as he inspects his hands. Glancing down at his body, the sheets are tangled on his bared legs. A deep sigh leaves his lungs at once when he recognizes their bed, the jingshi, and the scent of sandalwood clinging to everything.

“What happened?” Lan Wangji has no time to inquire further because Wei Wuxian wraps his arms around his neck, finding his mouth for a heart-breaking kiss in the middle of the night. He only stops when they’re out of breath, without closing his eyes, staring at Lan Wangji’s long lashes while their lips collide and brush in what he would want to be an endless kiss. Out of breath, Lan Wangji opens his eyes, and they are filled with concern. “Nightmare?”

“Don’t cry,” Wei Wuxian pleads. “Ever again.” He whispers the words into his mouth, hoping to reach his heart. Lan Wangji frowns slightly and hums. “Lan Zhan.”

“I’m here.” Another peck on his lips seals the deal, and Wei Wuxian disentangles himself from the sheets before snuggling back into Lan Wangji’s chest. The lights turn dim and pleasant, and even though he refuses to close his eyes and embrace the darkness of his dreams, Lan Wangji hums a familiar melody. It seeps through his ears bringing peace and comfort how only Lan Wangji knows. One breath Wei Wuxian wants to say something, and the next he falls asleep.

But this time Wei Wuxian dreams of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! (੭ु´･ω･`)੭ु⁾⁾ Tomorrow's fic is NSFW ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) and a bit longer...
> 
> Corrections, suggestions, and comments are more than welcome! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩
> 
> Follow the WangXian Week 2019 on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wangxianweek) or [Tumblr.](http://wangxianweek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
